Noctivagant
by Aerosyne
Summary: Each day is a passing test set by life, for young Bonnie. Leaving her faction, or staying, among other extremely difficult decisions are constantly pushed into her way. Does she have what it takes to overcome them? R&R, Set in the Divergent Universe, 4 years beforehand. (K for language until later chapters.)


**This is my story, based in the Divergent world. I'm not sure how I'm going to put in Noctivagant (Means moving around in the dark, basically.) But I'll work it out. My character (Bonnie) Is much like myself, like a lot of characters of mine, but she fits pretty well in this story. Set 4 years before Divergent (In divergent, Bonnie is 20. Will be explained more if I get that far D)**

**R&R c:**

* * *

I absently bit at my nails, which were gnawed to the point to almost being nothing. I had so little nails, that I resorted to biting the skin around them. My friends and family say it's a nervous habit, but I do it when I'm not nervous anyways, so I don't think that's the case. However, this time I was nervous. Today was the day of the Aptitude tests.

My feet carried me blindly towards the lunchroom after class got out. My sneakers squeaked along the floor, their soles still wet from the puddles and rain that fell while being in school. I didn't know what I'd get, to be honest. Living in Amity, and not having the pure, peaceful thoughts of everyone else really did grate on the thoughts about myself that I had. When I looked in the mirror, all I saw were imperfections. It was selfish of me. In amity, we're discouraged of being selfish, wanting to help everyone, keep peace, and be happy all the time. However, when I could, I would look at myself, seeing the same girl. Same imperfections.

Sighing, I pulled on a fake smile, keeping my lips together. I pushed the doors to the lunchroom open, quickly walking over to the table with some people I knew from my faction, setting myself comfortably next to my best friend, Aeryn. She turned, her bright orange/russet hair slightly shining in the artificial lighting.

"Bonnie! Took you long enough. Are you excited? Nervous?" Here comes 21 questions.

".. Both?" I wasn't sure of myself. What if I got something like Dauntless, or Erudite? My grandparents would hate me, but I couldn't stay in Amity.

Aeryn snorted, and shook her head "Whatever, choose what you choose, but the aptitude tests don't really matter." A bright smile was still on her face, and I couldn't help but smile back. I kept my eyes around my own table, not straying away so I wouldn't frighten myself further. I could feel my stomach knotting around heavily.

A few circles of girls dressed in our customary colors, red and yellow of any appropriate shades, were laughing, playing games and joking around like the happy, peaceful people we are expected to be. I had gotten in multiple fights, at my own cause, and the punishments weren't very good. We have a special serum, called "H23-o5" basically, what it does is it calms down our emotions, making us feel happy, or calm. The first time I was injected, they gave me too much of it, my small body size making the effects more apparent.

My eyes slid from my table to the doors, waiting for the man who would be telling us what was going on. I gently picked at my nails under the table, keeping it out of sight, for the simple fact that not many people approve of my "Self-Cannibalism" as so named by yours truly.

The doors opened and a man named Marcus, a kind, smart looking fellow from Abnegation walked up to the microphone at the head of the room, a small smirk on his face. The clapping from the girls in my Faction stopped and everyone looked and waited patiently, even the Dauntless.

The first person called was a tall, lean looking boy, named Jacob Robinson. I couldn't help but note he was handsome.

For a while after that, I vaguely listened to the people called, studying them, until I zoned out completely.

"Bonnie Lampton." My name was called, snapping me from my daze of staring at the gray splotched table. I looked up, my dull blue/gray eyes surprised, but I quickly calmed down and pulled a fake smile on. Feeling self conscious, I strutted into the hallway. My stomach sank as mirrors lined the walls. I looked behind me at the others called, and they all seemed calm. Looking forward, I stopped at room 10, pushing it open with ease and cringing slightly at the light. My eyes settled on a nasty looking dentist chair. I never had trouble with the dentists, so it wasn't that fear sprawling up my spine. I really didn't know why I was so scared.

My eyes scanned the room nervously, stopping on the figure of a short, beautiful middle aged woman. She wore a long gray robe, and her black hair was pulled back loosely, a few strands falling out near her ears and temples, framing her elven face. She had dark olive skin, and pretty pale green/hazel eyes. Her lips were pulled back in a kind smile. I smiled back, genuinely. She seemed like the kind of person who could do that.

"Hello, my name is Marian, and I'll be administering your Aptitude test for today. If you could sit down on that chair there, and we'll be ready to go." She said, her voice pleasant. I nodded and got up awkwardly on the too tall dentist chair. Leaning back I got a little bit comfortable, but still, the fear crept back up.

"Does this hurt?" I asked hesitantly.

A soft laugh passed her lips and she shook her head. "Not at all, dear. Here, drink this." She handed me a cup, filled with an odd liquid. I looked at it strangely, and sniffed, cringing because I didn't know what it was. "Go on" She prompted.

I sipped it, then after a minute, chugged it fully. I gave it back to her blindly, trying to push the rest of the bitter substance down my throat. I could see a small smile on her face before I closed my eyes and leaned back against the chair.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a darkish room, with dim lights. I slowly realized it was the lunchroom, except… empty. On the table closest to me, sat two baskets. Walking over to it slowly, I looked into each. One held a slice of cheese, the other, a knife. My entire life, I had been taught that violence is not the answer. Knifes were prohibited, dangerous. But it allured me, simply because of it's deadly, placid looking state as it just sat there, gleaming in the lurid lights.

Admittedly, I hated cheese. Really, it was gross.

My short fingers wrapped gingerly around the handle of the knife, and I cringed, slightly. It felt foreign, and wrong in my grasp, but at the same time, it felt right, in an odd, illegal type of way.

A menacing growl from behind me made my skin crawl, and goosebumps run along my arms. Turning quickly, I raised the knife and bent my knees. My eyes were wide, I felt it stress on my face. A large dog stood in front of me. I was experienced with dogs, because I had my own, loving german shepherd, but this… This was entirely different. The giant black dog, with a pointed nose snarled at me, and I jerked slightly. I looked at it's paws, keeping my eyes averted from it's own eyes. I slowly bent down, staying low to the ground and keeping my eyes averted, but with the knife held in a white knuckle grip. I didn't want to use it, my Amity trained mind screaming at me to drop it, but I knew I needed it, and it felt… right, held within my grasp.

I felt like I was betraying my faction deeply, yet I couldn't will myself to drop the knife.

The dog snarled again, and I closed my eyes, willing Ace, my german shepherd in it's place. It calmed me down, slowly, but surely.

When I opened my eyes again, I relaxed my body and started moving downwards, slow and steady. The dog continued growling, it's body tense and ready to spring, each muscle acutely wired to pounce if I make the wrong move. We stayed, with our eyes steady on what we stared at, him at me, me at the floor. It felt like hours passed as we simply stood.

"Puppy!" I heard a small squeal, childish and young. My eyes immediately settled on the form of a young girl with her arms outstretched, going towards the dog. Everything condensed into one moment. The dog crouched, barking, growling, snapping It's jaws at the girl as she came closer.

"No!" I hissed, as the dog suddenly jerked and pounced at the girl, my own feet bringing my body to motion before I could even register what was happening. I felt my arms wrap around something solid, furred. And I felt myself push the blade of the knife straight between the bones within it's chest.

Before I could register anything, My body dropped to the ground, no dog, no girl, no knife.

I sat in the chair, in the testing room, whipping around nervously. No one was there.. The lights were dimmer than before. Shaking my head to clear a sudden fog, I got up, and wobbled my way over to the door. The second it opened and I stepped out, I was on one of the buses that takes us around the factions. Blinking, I stood there extremely confused until I was pushed towards the middle of the isle. A man, hunched over reading a newspaper catches my attention. His face was hidden behind the paper, but his hands were scarred, and worn. He looked up, suddenly. I was caught off guard. He seemed to turn fairly irritated within seconds, standing up and stalking over to me, flipping the news paper so I could see the headlines " Brutal murdered finally apprehended." in bold, underlined words. He pointed at the picture, a grim sneer on his face.

"Do you know who that man is?" He questioned, his breath immediately going to work on my stomach. Rancid, and rotting. I stepped back slowly, taking in the picture and thinking on it.

Yeah, the man was familiar- The one in the picture, of course- but what would telling the man before me that I may know him do for me?

My guts told me nothing good, at all.

"Uhmm.. No sir, sorry." The words shook, despite my desperate attempts to steady my voice.

His face scrunched up, his rotted teeth showing. "Liar!"

"No, I'm not. Don't call me that" I hissed. One thing I hated most was being offended or insulted. I took that as an insult, and it would not fly. Knowing I had to be myself for this test, I tried my hardest to push the Amity orientated responses drilled in my head to the back, so that they could test Me, not a simple Amity puritan. It was hard, how much I wanted to just melt away and be forgotten for a moment so that I wouldn't have to cause any disruptions in the fragile peace made from the factions.

The mans face contorted further, rage evident on his scarred features. "How dare you! You could have saved me!" He belted, yelling in my face and spitting up saliva. My heart dropped, feeling bad for making this man so angry, but also proud that I stood up for myself, even if just a bit. He pulled a hand back and poised to strike. A gasp escaped my lips, and I cowered back, unknowing how to defend myself, and not wanting to harm another human bring. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the hit. The burn of his skin against my own. It didn't come.

I opened my eyes, now back in the testing room. The normal one.

My palms were sweaty, and I could feel my forehead was in the same state. Whipping around, I calmed slightly as I saw Marian.

She looked at me worriedly, and my fear came back ten fold.

"What's wrong?" I rasped, my voice shaky and unstable.

" Just give me a moment dear, I'll explain it too you as soon as I go and do something very quickly." With that, she turned and walked out of the room.

I started getting paranoid.

What did I do wrong? How could I have failed? What's going on?

I felt extremely fidgety, and brought my hands up to my mouth, chewing on whatever I could find on my nails. My eyes flitted around, trying to find something too preoccupy my thoughts, rather than thinking about how I may have failed a supposedly fail proof test. Meaning it was impossible to fail.

The door opened again, and Marian stepped in, shuffling over to me quickly. Her eyebrows were turned up, causing her forehead to wrinkle slightly, making her look much older than I thought she was.

"Hunny, What I'm about to tell you cannot be shared with anyone else, not a soul. Not your parents, siblings, best friends. No one. Do you understand?" Her worried tone frayed my nerves, she sounded urgent. Like this was a code she was about to give me to disable a bomb, or something of equal importance.

Nodding my head, I answered as steadily as I could. "Yes Ma'am…"

She sighed, her eyes closing momentarily before opening back up and locking with my own.

"Dear, I'm afraid to say that your tests were inconclusive. You registered for three different factions.. Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. If you were to grab the knife and attack the dog, it would have been Dauntless, but you got down onto the dogs level, showing understanding and knowledge of how a dog's behavior is, insinuating Erudite. Your dislike towards the cheese took Amity off of the plate right away. When the dog lunged at the young girl, and you stopped it, that registered Abnegation. When I put you through the bus scenario, you lied to the man, crossing out Candor." She stopped, letting all of the sink in.

I took a minute or so, of swallowing spit and staring at her, before I could comprehend any tangible thought or sentence.

"What… what does that mean?"

"It means you are Divergent, a title you should not share, ever. And you must hide it well. Extremely well. It is very, very dangerous, dear.." She said, softly, yet sternly at the same time.

Looking away, I sighed.

"Bonnie, you have tonight to think it over, and I wish you luck and I hope you find success in whichever faction you choose." She smiled softly at me as I looked back up, and I smiled back tentatively, afraid that she'd suddenly become angry at me for this. She patted my back gently, and ushered me out, before stopping me quickly. "Because it's so much to handle, I'll tell the people who run this that you got sick, so you can have some time to yourself and think about it."

Nodding, I turned the corner and made my way to the back door, pulling all of my long, wavy blonde hair to the side and combing my fingers through it to keep myself preoccupied. I memorized these streets from years of walking when I forgot my bus pass, or missed the bus by accident. Within half an hour, I found myself on my street. I knew that I would have to log in when I got into the house, so I went around the back and grabbed my key out of my bag, which I then dropped onto the stone slab in front of the door. Shoving my key in, I twisted it and opened the door with ease. It took a couple tugs to take my key back, before I called into the house "Ace!"

A scratching and thumping noise followed only seconds after, before a medium sized black figure came rushing around a corner at me. I snickered and crouching down, meeting the oncoming canine with a hug around it's neck. Despite the Aptitude test dog being a vicious snarling animal, I was not afraid of my own dog. Surprisingly, I was not having any problems with unconsciously realizing and dealing with the fact that the aptitude test was not real, and nor was the dog I had killed to save the young girl, who also… was not real.

From along Ace's back, I could see his long, black tail swinging rapidly back and forth. I sighed, feeling comforted by his presence. He was my only trusty friend, the one who wouldn't lie, or spread rumors, or stay away from because of my volatile (by Amity standards.) temper, because he wasn't wired to be peaceful and not fight. Standing up, I stepped back, grabbing the edge of the door and closing it with ease. Ace followed me into the backyard, where we played games for twenty or so minutes before I sat down near the fence in out yard, and he laid down next to me, with his head in my lap.

Then, I spilled out my guts. Whispering everything to him.

My grandparents came back around four, and my grandmother made dinner, whilst I set the table and made sure my grandfather was comfortable and such.

Dinner was quiet, peaceful. They shared their days, I shared the most part of mine, leaving the ending out, starting after I said I went into the Aptitude test. I shut my mouth then, finishing my food quickly and excusing myself from the table.

I rushed up into my room, which was a plain, white room. My bedspread was a deep burgundy red color, and the pillows a fairly decent shade of pale yellow. Some of the furniture had accents of either light yellow or bright red, and I was lucky enough to have a pretty, crimson carpet. However, clothes were strewn across the room haphazardly, mostly already worn. I was messy like that. I closed the door behind me, and walked quickly over to the bed, hopping down onto my stomach next to Ace, who sat in my room and waited for dinner to finish every night.

I laid my head on my right cheek, facing Ace, and closed my eyes. It was going to be a long night of thinking.

I could choose Dauntless, and completely betray my faction, my family.

I could choose Erudite, and again… Completely betray my faction.

Or I could choose Abnegation, but I hardly feel selfless enough to go around helping people without thinking of myself. I have enough trouble as it is here in Amity. So Abnegation is out.

My lack of work ethic, mainly with written work and studying makes Erudite an almost immediate no. I'm smart, and good at relaying information, and remembering it, but the written part would not work.

Lastly, Dauntless. I could try… It would be going completely opposite of where I am now, and It's hard to imagine me fitting in with the pierced, tattooed badass that make up the Dauntless. For starters, I'm small, only just over 5ft tall, and weighing no more than 110lbs. I have little to no muscle development in my arms and abdomen, and my stamina Is lacking, because I've become to inactive since I was younger. But one can build up body muscle, stamina, as long as they're determined, and willing.

I could do it.

However, could I leave my grandparents, my friends? What I've grown up with?

Could I choose the complete, polar opposite of the faction I've grown up in?

I'd be the first, ever, to transfer to Dauntless….

Do I have what it takes?

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER. Like it? R&R pleaseee**


End file.
